Barney's Hide and Seek Game (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's That Sounds Like a Opposite to Me! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 6 released on Tuesday, December 28, 1999. Plot Barney teaches Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids all about opposites. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Hannah *Robert *Kim *Jill *Carlos *Keesha *Adam *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Miss Kepler *Mr. Boyd *Stella The Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Play Together #The Having Fun Song #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! #A Silly Hat #We've Got Shoes #Happy Dancin' #The Alphabet Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Big and Little #Soft Things and Hard Things #Share Your Stuff #Taking Turns #Games #When You Have a Ball #Looby Loo #Ring Around the Rosie #London Bridge #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Cold and Hot Medley: It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRR! / Mister Sun #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #The Sun #Listen to the Night Time #Skip to My Lou #Look Both Ways #Walk Across the Street #Move Your Body #Books Are Fun! #The Barney Bag #The Marching Song #Up is Up and Down is Down #The Airplane Song #My Kite #The Rainbow Song #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Squishy, Squashy Washy #Snackin' on Healthy Food #S'Mores #The Clean Up Clock #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Mid 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing". *The same Baby Bop and BJ costumes used in this home video were also seen in the new materiel of "More Barney Songs". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from "Season 5-6", with the same Barney Season 3 vocal from "Barney's Dino-Mite Friends!" and the kids' Season 4-6 vocal. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used, *The Season 5-6 Barney intro is used. *In 2002, Disney bootlegged this home video for some homes, in its Masterpiece Collection line (if it continue to release some videos in that line after 1999). *The same Lyrick Studios 1998-2001 logo was the same from "More Barney Songs". *This video was filmed in June 30, 1999. *The preview for this video are announced by Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street, which Bert from Sesame Street played by , and Ernie from Sesame Street played by , and they work at the Barney Studio in Texas, USA in the United States near the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set. *The print date of the original release was November 15, 1999.